epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminator vs Robocop/Rap Meanings
'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent (When arresting criminals, police officers in the United States are obligated to read them the Miranda warning, or often referred to as the Miranda rights, which is a statement that begins with, "You have the right to remain silent." Since RoboCop is an officer, he tells the Terminator that he should use that right to remain silent and not rap back against him. Arnold Schwarzenegger, who portrayed the Terminator in the film franchise, also portrayed Mr. Freeze, the main antagonist in ''Batman & Robin whose bad puns in the film contributed to its poor reputation.)'' Before I show your Gobot ass some Detroit violence! (In the 1980s, Gobots were a competing toy line to Transformers, which won out in the marketplace. RoboCop is indicating that the Terminator is a failure like the Gobots and nothing more than a toy. RoboCop comes from Detroit, Michigan, a city infamous for its murder and violent crime rate. He states that he will show the Terminator what violence in Detroit is like.) I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. (An X-Wing is a ship from ''Star Wars. This is a reference to the scene where the character, Davish Krail, ignores a cry for help telling the pilot to stay on target.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnP5iDKwuwk RoboCop is doing the same staying at his target, which would be the Terminator.)'' I take over these streets like I'm a farmers' market! (A farmers' market is a marketplace selling fresh fruits, vegetables, and other things that get set up along streets for a period of time, essentially "taking them over" as cars are unable to pass through them until they are moved. Farmers' markets are commonly scattered across Detroit, where RoboCop is located. As RoboCop is a law enforcer, he patrols the streets and takes them over like a farmers' market.) I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went (Cyberdyne Systems is a wealthy corporation in the ''Terminator film franchise. They created the Skynet system, thus creating the Terminator. RoboCop is questioning where all their funds went to build the Terminator, which he continues in the next line.)'' That they couldn't fix your funky Hans and Franz accent! (The Terminator's actor, Arnold Schwarzenegger, is known for his Austrian accent. When robots aren't working as they should, specialists repair or "fix" them, and since the Terminator is a robot, RoboCop is saying that even the people who created him couldn't fix his accent. This line makes a reference to the ''Saturday Night Live sketch "Pumping Up with Hans & Franz", starring two fitness freak characters parodying Schwarzenegger.)'' They sent you back to kill a child, but he's defeating you still. (The Terminator's mission in the first film was to defeat human resistance leader John Connor by killing his mother, Sarah, before he was to be conceived. The Terminator failed, and in subsequent films, John still beats Skynet's droid army, and the model 101 protects him from other revised models.) They should have made a time-traveling morning-after pill! (RoboCop says the job of killing Connor could've been easier if Skynet sent back a birth-control pill instead of Terminators. The "morning-after pill" is a type of birth control that can prevent pregnancy if taken shortly after sexual intercourse.) And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, (After being turned into RoboCop, Alex Murphy thought that many if not all of his emotions would be gone because he was so dehumanized. However, he knows now that he does have feeling based on his next line.) But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! (Continuing from the previous line, RoboCop explains that he was very disappointed, or "heartbroken", after watching the third ''Terminator film, which is considered by many as the worst movie in the series to date.)'' I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow (RoboCop claims to have the superior flow compared to his opponent.) To beat 'roided-out C-3PO! (To be "roided-out" means over-muscled due to using anabolic steroids. C-3PO is a neurotic humanoid droid in ''Star Wars, built by Anakin Skywalker. RoboCop is basically saying the Terminator and C-3PO are alike only to be more buff.)'' I got the mic control like alt, delete. (Ctrl+Alt+Delete is a combination of computer keys that usually quit applications similar to RoboCop's raps.) Your move, creep! ("Your move, creep!" is a popular quote from RoboCop's film. RoboCop is now daring the Terminator to follow up with his own verse.) 'The Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files on the conclusion of your trilogy. (In the ''Terminator films, the T-800 would respond with the statement "I have detailed files." when asked about subjects. He claims to have the data on the third movie of the RoboCop franchise as well. Aside from that, it is also a reference to a scene in the first Terminator film where the T-800 says "Wrong." in a distinctive tone right before he kills a gun shop owner. "Wrong." is also uttered in the same manner in the film Commando by the main character John Matrix, right before he kills another character in said film. John Matrix was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, the same actor who portrays the Terminator.)'' That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! (The ''RoboCop franchise is set in a dystopian version of the American city of Detroit. Detroit is the home of America's automotive manufacturing industry, and with the industry's crash during the global economic meltdown of the late 2000s, the city also crashed. The third RoboCop movie is regarded by most to be the worst in the trilogy. The Terminator is stating that RoboCop's movie did more damage to the city than the collapse of the automobile industry.)'' I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, (The Terminator gives out his full series and model name. It is noted that this was his series before Skynet had improved his chassis for ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, his series then being restructured as the T-850.)'' And I'll be sweeping up your robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! (The Terminator says that after he finishes his verse, RoboCop will be nothing but scraps which he will then clean up.) My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and gats and grenades (The Terminator compares his raps to his arsenal of weapons in the ''Terminator movies.)'' That rapidly bashes your brains and dismantles that puny pea shooter that fits in your leg! (The Terminator says his raps are more powerful than his list of weapons and can injure RoboCop quickly. While the Terminator has a plethora of powerful weapons, RoboCop has only a pistol gun that is on his leg. Comparing his firearm to the Terminator's makes it look like a pea shooter or a weak weapon.) We're not the same! You peel away my perfect skin, you find super computers! (The Terminator does not think that he and RoboCop are at all alike. He also states that behind his skin is a robotic arm made out of super computers, possibly showing how more technologically advanced he is compared to his opponent. This is also a reference to a scene in ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day where the Terminator peels of his lower arm with a knife, revealing his robotic arm, which as a result, terrifies both Miles Dyson and his wife.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_q5-MFu9QU This was shown in the battle when the Terminator raised his robotic arm.)'' You look like Krang wearing a cold press juicer! (Krang was the disembodied brain of an evil alien warlord controlling an android body from the 1987 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series. A cold press juicer is a machine capable of dispensing juice from squeezing fruit put into it. The juicers are recognized by their metallic gray and black colors, matching that of RoboCop.)'' They left off your balls when your suit was created! (RoboCop's testicles were not included in his suit. To say someone doesn't have balls means they are hesitant to perform potentially dangerous actions, therefore, the Terminator is potentially implying that RoboCop isn't brave enough to take him on while also linking his lack of testes to the next line.) "I still love you, Alex." Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! (The Terminator mimics Ellen Murphy's (RoboCop's former wife) voice to further emphasize that he cannot have sexual intercourse. He also says this in reference to his name, calling RoboCop's capability of having sex "terminated". "You are terminated!" is also a quote from ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines.)'' Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, (The Terminator claims that he has analyzed the format of the standard rap battle in a similar way to how he analyzes situations in the films.) It's time for your next shit verse, and then…I'll be back! ("I'll be back" is a famous, if not the most famous, quote from the ''Terminator franchise. He is telling RoboCop that following his analysis of rap battles, his verse is finished as it is the same length as his opponent's, and RoboCop has another verse which is then followed by the Terminator's second. He also insults Robocop's rapping skills by calling them shit.)'' 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. (Since RoboCop was a human before he became mostly robot, he actually has emotions like his love for Ellen and honor for his police force and country which makes him superior to the Terminator. He is saying that the Terminator does not have these since he is just pure robot with no other directives besides the one he describes in the next line.) You only know a programmed robot boner for John Connor. (John Connor is the leader of the worldwide human resistance in the ''Terminator series. The Terminator and John Connor form a strong relationship in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. RoboCop is poking fun at this by saying he has a sexual attraction towards John Connor and continues his last line, stating he only knows a program that gives him an erection for Connor.)'' (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. (OCP stands for Omni Consumer Products, the corporation which transformed Detective Alex Murphy into RoboCop, which means they gave him the skills he displayed in the movies. He says they also gave him the skills to "wreck this", which might refer to him beating the Terminator.) I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! (When Detective Murphy was reconstructed as RoboCop, he was given a set of four prime directives, but here, he says that he can't help being "fresh" or cool. It's like that became another one of his rules to follow.) 'The Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal cords, (The Terminator threatens RoboCop by punching him through his mouth, which is the only visible facial structure. He also tells him that he is going to rip out his vocal cords, which will then disable his ability to speak, thus preventing him from rapping.) Then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! (RoboCop's unique helmet plays a resemblance to the fictional ''Star Trek character Geordi La Forge's visor. The Terminator taunts the similarity by saying he'll return the prop to him.)'' 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. (With OCP's programming, RoboCop was built to quickly neutralize enemies. This gives him the ability to draw his weapon faster than most opponents. In this case, the Terminator fires a rocket toward RoboCop, but his pistol instantly sends it ricocheting in another direction.) What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! (Murphy's Law states: "If there are two or more ways to do something and one of those results in a catastrophe, then someone will do it that way." RoboCop references this, as his name was originally Alex J. Murphy, stating that the Terminator, of all ways he would have fought or dissed him, has done it the wrong way, because of Murphy's law, which is quoted as "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong".) 'The Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad. Your emotions are wrecking your flow! ("Chill out, dickwad." is a famous line said by the Terminator in ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He is stating that RoboCop is letting his emotions get to him, thus ruining his raps or flow. This could also be mocking RoboCop's monotonous, robotic voice.)'' I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! (One of the Terminator's abilities is to search for people or objects with a scanner. Even if he used it, he wouldn't be able to find any good lyrics said by RoboCop.) You're too slow! I blow more steam through machines than a barista! (While RoboCop is quick in reactions, he is incredibly slow in his films. A barista is a person who makes coffee, usually at a cafe. Cappuccinos and other coffee drinks are made with steamed milk and/or by heating liquid with special appliances. The Terminator is saying that he blows more steam (his raps) through machines than a barista would preparing coffee. This might also be a reference to a famous scene from another Arnold Schwarzenegger film, ''Commando, in which Schwarzenegger's character kills the antagonist by impaling him with a pipe onto a boiler. While it emits steam, Schwarzenegger says, "Let off some steam, Bennett.")'' It's Judgment Day, baby. Hasta la vista! (The Terminator was originally built to exterminate any sign of human life after an apocalypse named "Judgment Day". This is also a reference to the sequel movie, ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day. "Hasta la vista, baby." is another famous quote from the franchise, and the Terminator tells RoboCop that this battle is over and he has to depart.)'' References Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD